Sam
"And you asked who was there. It would have been rude just to slink off, and not very civilized." -Sam to Stiyke in the neighborhood General Description Sam is a lean black tom with amber eyes and sliced ears History/Future Sam was born to a pair of rogues living on the plains. He had three sisters. He was good friends with Willow when she came to make her own home on the plains. Eventually, he and his siblings decided to move to the neighborhood, which may have had something to do with his parents being killed by a fox. There, the four quickly split up, two of the sisters becoming kittypets (much to his disgust) and the other chasing after a tom (slightly less disgust). Finally, he met Cherry, a pretty, strong kittypet. They became mates, and she is now pregnant with his kits. He keeps up a steady friendship with Willow, and she often brings both him and Cherry freshkill from the plains. He's a bit touchy, slightly controlling and rather a perfectionist. These are also his flaws. He is however, generally a good cat, and is very loving to those who he actually knows. He is, as suggested by his perfectionism, very intelligent, even if he could possibly be called ADHD by human standards. He has trouble sitting still, even though he is far out of kit-hood with his 21 moons of age. He is seen hunting a bird in the neighborhood, and is seen by Stiyke, looking like a shadow. They have a short conversation, in which Stiyke dups him a show-off with his bird. Sam later runs into Stiyke again, telling Cookies that she is on her territory, while, in fact, she is on Sam's. As a perfectionist, he cannot take other cats being in his space. He confronts her about it, and they end up fighting until Sam shakes her off and she lands on the ground, though Sam hates fighting kits. He had considered suggesting they keep claws sheathed, but suspected Stiyke would only call him the kit. She yells at him that it isn't over, then disappears. Cookie thanks Sam, as he turns to head off to Cherry's twoleg den, and he starts to say something about Stiyke, but stops. She asks him where he is off to, and he replies by saying that he is heading to his mate's den. He mentions that her twolegs don't feed her enough, and that he is worried about Willow, who had been supposed to show up. Cookies offers to help him catch some fish for Cherry, but he answers that he will go to the plains, and try to find Willow. She warns him to be careful, and he heads to the plains. He stops briefly, talking to Silver and Soot, and they tell him where to find Willow. He hears Silver tell Chestnut that her brother, Shadow is dead. He looks back at the scene with eyes so sad that they are almost kit-like, thinking of his own kits. Sam finds Willow with her siblings, River, Jay, and Ember, along with Flood, Berry, Storm, and Nova. Willow tells Year that her group didn't abandon her, then introduces Sam to the rest of the cats. Sam is slightly bewildered when Nova starts rambling, ending by saying he looks like Soot at a certain angle. He asks Nova if Soot was her brother, or possibly her foster brother, and Nova agrees, though she is older by a few moons. Willow says Sam's parents were like real parents, and never turned her out, unlike her real parents, though his sisters didn't like her much, since she was clearly the best. When she asks Sam what has happened to his sisters, and he makes a face, saying that Timber and Oat were kittypets. Dove had gone off chasing a tom, and when he had last seen her, she had been expecting kits. Willow asks him to congratulate Dove, because, even if their mother didn't like her, she didn't want to deprive the kits of having the coolest aunt ever. River laughs at that, telling her that she will take that place when Willow or Oak have kits. Family Tree Immediate Family Mate-Cherry (living) Kits-Raven, Poppy, Ink, Fox (Unborn) Mother-Trail (deceased, residence unknown) Father-Splash (deceased, residence unknown) Sisters-Timber, Oat, Dove (alive, living in the neighborhood) Foster Sister-Willow (living) Category:Celtic Category:Neighborhood